Al compás de la melodía
by Magic Star Tribute
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde la desaparición de Moon Butterfly y muchas cosas han cambiado en el reino de Mewni, incluyendo a la princesa Star Butterfly y al nuevo general Marco Díaz. Ante todas las circunstancias por las que están viviendo, ¿tendrán tiempo y cabeza para celebrar un baile? ¿Marco y Star podrán confesar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas? (ONE SHOT)


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Hace mucho que no entraba por aquí, a menos de que fuera como lectora "oculta" (creo eso me hace sentir como una espía, jaja), pero hoy quise regresar con esta historia. **

**Hace tiempo que conocí esta mágica serie de la cual me he enamorado, en especial de sus protagonistas: Marco Díaz y Star Butterfly, de quienes ya quería escribir algo y gracias a Dios que por fin tuve la inspiración para redactar esta historia que ya tenía en mi mente desde hace mucho, pero que hasta hoy, de alguna manera, va a ver la luz, jaja. En este relato habrá algunas cosas distintas a la historia original de la serie (_a excepción de que el primer beso Starco sí sucedió en la cabina de fotos_) y existen un par de canciones que he agregado porque fueron fuente de inspiración para mi y creo que quedan bien con el momento (es su elección escucharlas o ignorarlas)**

**Cabe resaltar que me siento un poco oxidada puesto que la última historia que escribí fue hace unos tres años, así que vamos a ver qué sale.**

**Espero que les guste. Cualquier comentario u opinión me encantaría saberlo.**

**Recuerden que esto es sólo un ONE SHOT.**

_**Los personajes de Star vs las fuerzas del Mal pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**_

**Al compás de la melodía**

La luna está en todo su esplendor, los pájaros se esconden entre las ramas de los árboles, el viento sopla tan delicadamente que apenas se puede ver el movimiento de las hojas, las estrellas tienen un brillo especial y la vida en Mewni parece seguir su curso con total normalidad.

Esta parecería una noche tranquila sin embargo no es así, en el castillo todos corren de un lado a otro alistando los últimos preparativos para el Gran Baile de Navidad y de paso el cumpleaños número 18 de la princesa de Mewni, la venerable Star Butterfly. Mientras que unos alistan las sillas, mesas y cubiertos, otros se dedican a adornar el gran árbol de Navidad que los mismos monstruos habían ayudado a conseguir en el Bosque de la Muerte Segura. Después de los hechos acontecidos con Eclipsa, Meteora y la destrucción del palacio, la relación que había entre mewmanos y monstruos había mejorado gracias a la sorprendentemente habilidad de la princesa para llegar a distintos acuerdos con ambos. Las asperezas entre los dos grupos por fin habían finalizado.

Hace un buen tiempo que no tenían una reunión de tal magnitud, no obstante, todas las personas ahí reunidas estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo para que fuera una velada mágica y esperanzadora y es que después de todo, estos años habían sido complicados y hasta cierto punto dolorosos tras la pérdida de su anterior reina, Moon Butterfly, de quien poco se sabía. Meses después de su desaparición la princesa Star, la Alta Comisión de Magia y el nuevo grupo de guardias decidieron instalar una serie de alarmas comunitarias que recorrían desde el reino de los Lucitor hasta el nuboso reino de los PonyHead; en el momento en que alguien viera a Moon o encontrara alguna pista haría sonar la alarma más cercana, la cual mandaría una señal al palacio y al localizador de la princesa, quien debería estar lista para transportarse por medio de su carruaje o sus tijeras dimensionales, todo dependería del lugar donde se encontrara su madre. Todo esto parecía un buen plan, sin embargo, hace meses dejaron de sonar las alarmas. Por su parte, la princesa Butterfly visitaba recurrentemente la Dimensión Mágica y aunque corría el riesgo de perder la memoria visitando esa área tan peligrosa, confiaba en que su madre aparecería, pero no…no había rastro alguno de Moon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La velada seguía transcurriendo, las puertas ya estaban abiertas y el salón principal ya estaba listo para darle la bienvenida a todos los invitados de la fiesta. Todo parecía ir viento en popa, sin embargo, había una persona que se sentía más nerviosa que cuando dio la cara ante su pueblo después de la desaparición de su madre. En la parte más alta del castillo se encontraba Star Butterfly quien no paraba de darle vueltas al discurso que diría durante el baile y al protocolo que debía seguir una vez que pisara el salón; la chica caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de resolver sus propios dilemas mentales.

-Alteza, debemos ponerle su vestido de gala y los últimos retoques a su maquillaje- la interrumpió Sara, una doncella de cabello negro y piel clara. - Ya tenemos listo todo.

-Lo sé- suspiró Star- quisiera decirte que yo puedo con ello, pero ese vestido es más grande que yo.

Ambas sonrieron. La princesa se detuvo frente de sus doncellas, se quitó la bata blanca quedándose así en ropa interior; sabiendo lo que le esperaba a continuación, Star estiró sus brazos a los lados. Las chicas se acercaron y comenzaron a colocarle la parte de arriba del vestido, un corset con mangas caídas color rosa palo con una ligera capa transparente del mismo color. A pesar de que ya debería estar acostumbrada a este tipo de ropa, Star seguía prefiriendo algo más ligero y menos ostentoso, algo que le permitiera moverse con más libertad.

-Traten de no ajustarlo tanto chicas, no queremos mostrar algo que no- dijo Star mientras trataba de no moverse de su lugar. - Aunque no tenga mucho que mostrar no quiero que se salga del lugar. - dijo con una mueca en sus labios.

La princesa recordó cuando tenía 13 años y vio a una doncella con un corset parecido al suyo, solo que el de ella no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, dejando sus grandes atributos a la vista de todos; definitivamente no quería que le pasara algo así.

-Chicas creo que mejor me pongo mis zapatos primero, la última vez que me los intentaron poner no sabían dónde estaban mis pies…es más yo tampoco- sonrió al recordar esa situación.

Star se sentó en su cómodo pie de cama para sacar de una caja de madera blanca un par de zapatillas plateadas que le había regalado su padre por su cumpleaños pasado. Debido a que ella no era de usar ese tipo de zapatos, estos estaban como nuevos. El tacón, aunque no fuera tan largo, tenía un diseño peculiar ya que parecía tener unas pequeñas ramas con flores saliendo del contrafuerte y desembocando en la parte inferior hasta la tapa; en la parte delantera, justo en el escote de la zapatilla se encontraba una estrella hecha de lo que parecía ser cristal.

-Parecen de un cuento de hadas, gracias papá- pensó Star

Cuando terminó de colocárselas, sus doncellas le ayudaron con la parte baja, una falda pomposa, demasiado pomposa del mismo color que el corset, la única diferencia es que esta tela brillaba un poco más. La princesa apenas y pudo mantener el equilibrio.

-Ahora es momento de los últimos toques a su maquillaje y a su peinado, mi lady- dijo Rebeca, que a diferencia de Sara su cabello era rizado y pelirrojo.

-Vale- dijo Star soplando su flequillo rubio- Solo dejen que me pueda sentar- comentó entre risas.

Una vez que logró sentarse en el taburete de su tocador las chicas pusieron manos a la obra. Su peinado solo necesitaba ser acomodado en un chongo alto y para darle un toque romántico dejaron sueltos un par de mechones de cabello. En el caso del maquillaje, decidieron que fuera algo menos pesado que las ocasiones anteriores; con precisión le colocaron una sombra rosa en sus párpados, rizaron sus pestañas, delinearon delicadamente sus ojos y le colocaron un brillo color rosa claro en sus labios.

-Majestad, puede voltear para verse en el espejo- dijo Sara

Star decidió mantener los ojos cerrados hasta quedar de frente al cristal. Cuidando que nada se saliera de su lugar, giró hacia su lado derecho y poco a poco abrió sus ojos. No podía creer lo que veía y es que, aunque se viera a diario por las mañanas al espejo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no era la adolescente "sin forma" que algunos decían a sus espaldas…ya no más, se estaba transformando en una mujer.

-Wow, han hecho un trabajo maravilloso chicas. Muchas gracias- dijo viéndolas a los ojos

-No hay nada que agradecer princesa. Usted es hermosa- dijo Rebeca. Después de una pausa, una chica llamada Marisol prosiguió- Aun no hemos terminado nuestro trabajo.

-Chicas eso es todo, del resto me encargo yo…

-Nos falta lo más importante. Espere aquí- interrumpió Sara, quien salió de la habitación para minutos después entrar con una caja de caoba. - Su padre quiere que use esto.

Star estaba un poco confundida, el rey no le había comentado nada acerca de qué otra cosa debía de usar, pero aun con esa duda abrió la caja y se sorprendió al ver el contenido: era su corona de estrellas doradas y destellos plateados. Ella no podía creer que estuviera como nueva y es que cuando el castillo cayó, muchas de sus pertenencias desaparecieron y algunas fueron consumidas por el fuego y la destrucción del lugar.

-Su padre nos dijo que le tomó tiempo recuperar las piezas, pero quería que en su debido momento usted la volviera a usar y, si me lo permite, creo que este es el momento exacto para eso- dijo la doncella con una sonrisa en sus labios carmín.

-Gracias Sara, pensé que ya nunca más la volvería a ver, después de todo fue un regalo de mis padres y siempre me quedé con las ganas de volverla a tener entre mis manos e incluso de usar. - dijo con cierta emoción en su voz- ¿Me ayudas a ponerla?

Star quería mucho a sus doncellas, pero de todas a la que quería más era a Sara, ella le había ayudado desde su infancia hasta ese momento, la había visto crecer y la había apoyado en los momentos más crudos de la vida…como en esta etapa en la que su madre no estaba a su lado. Después de colocarla todas sonrieron pues su princesa estaba más que lista. Tiempo después las doncellas abandonaron la habitación para reunirse con el resto del personal, no sin antes recordarle a la rubia que no se olvidara de usar la capa.

-La única razón por la que uso esto es porque me recuerda a ti mamá y es de lo poco que tengo tuyo. - dijo Star habiendo tomado la prenda de su colgador.

Antes de salir, se dio un último vistazo al gran espejo que tenía cerca del balcón. Tenía que admitir que el vestido realmente era hermoso; el escote era en forma de corazón y al igual que en sus mangas, una serie de flores blancas estaban cosidas alrededor de éste. En el caso de la parte baja, pudo notar algunas flores de color púrpura y unas más pequeñas de color rosa palo; no podía describir cómo era la caída de falda, lo único a lo que le recordaba era a algo parecido a los vestidos de novia. Al momento de pensar en esa palabra a Star se le revolvió un poco el estómago y es que, a pesar del tiempo, sentía que aún no había acabado de aclarar los temas románticos de su vida.

-Pienso en eso y solo un nombre aparece en mi mente- dijo en un susurro.

Siguió observando su vestido y pudo notar que en la caída de la falda había una serie de flores, como si estuvieran formando un camino de pétalos rosados. La persona que había diseñado su vestido se había lucido y ella estaba honrada de portar esa bella obra de arte. Después de revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar, se colocó la capa blanca de su madre, tomó su bolso en forma de estrella (que de alguna manera acomodó en su vestido) y salió por la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Definitivamente el salón había quedado maravilloso, los colores que habían elegido quedaban a la perfección para la celebración y las luces del candelabro principal lograban ponerle un toque mágico y encantador a la escena; los invitados que iban accediendo al lugar quedaban maravillados por la hermosa decoración navideña.

En lo que comenzaba la fiesta, algunos adultos y unos cuantos jóvenes hablaban de los últimos acontecimientos en sus vidas, mientras que los más pequeños jugaban cerca del árbol, tratando de adivinar qué había en las cajas de regalos que se encontraban debajo de éste.

Si bien todos parecían estar disfrutando de una velada tranquila, en unos pisos más abajo se vivía el caos y es que no era para menos, la cocina jamás había estado tranquila y menos ese día. Los cocineros y sus ayudantes iban y venían cargados de ollas, sartenes, cajas llenas de carne y unos cuantos tazones llenos de verduras a medio lavar. Todo debía estar a la perfección.

-Celia, deja te ayudo a cargar esa caja- dijo un chico alto y de cabello castaño mientras la cargaba entre sus manos- se ve que está muy pesada.

-Gracias. Sé que eres el ayudante principal del chef, pero no deberías estar aquí y menos cuando ya te has puesto tu traje de gala- le dijo seriamente- Además ya estuviste echándonos la mano casi todo el día.

-Pero aun así quiero ayudar, no me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados y no te preocupes, que no me acercaré al área de pastelería-dijo al ver que Celia estaba dispuesta a reclamarle más cosas. Ella solo suspiró y sonrío.

Ambos chicos llevaron la caja de los vegetales a la barra de lavado para que los limpiaran y desinfectaran inmediatamente. Él observaba con atención a su alrededor, hasta que Celia lo interrumpió con la siguiente frase.

\- ¿Y estás listo para verla? - le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

El chico se recargó en la barra de metal, bajó la mirada y una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Después de haberle platicado acerca de sus emociones y los acontecimientos que habían sucedido hace unos cuantos años, Celia se había vuelto su gran confidente y era normal que le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas, pero muchas veces lo agarraba de sorpresa lo que provocaba que él tardara en formular sus respuestas…gracias a Dios que esa no era la ocasión.

-No estoy seguro de que esté listo, pero si emocionado por verla en este día tan especial para ella- él sabía que la chica había pasado por tanto después de la pérdida de su madre que el celebrar este baile era una buena señal de su recuperación y su preocupación por el reino- La princesa ya será mayor de edad y es un momento único para su familia y ella.

-Marco, creo que ella te ha dicho un montón de veces que no la llames por "la princesa" o "su majestad"- comentó Celia- dile por su nombre.

-Está bien- dijo entre risas- Star merece lo mejor y sobre todo después de lo que ha tenido que vivir. Ella ha madurado mucho a lo largo de este tiempo y aunque le cueste admitirlo, estoy completamente seguro que sería una gran reina…aunque ella no le guste ese nombre y haga que le digan…

-Reina interina- dijeron ambos riendo. - Exacto, ella ha sido muy fuerte y por eso yo la admiro y…

-La quieres mucho, más de lo que ella cree- Celia finalizó la frase que el chico probablemente estaba pensando- Marco, creo que es momento de que vuelvas a retomar el tema, después de todo, ella es libre y ambos han pasado por muchas cosas...merecen ser felices.

-No estoy seguro de hablarle sobre mis sentimientos, después de todo, aunque ya no esté con Tom, eso no quiere decir que lo haya olvidado o puede que sienta algo por alguien más, un guardia tal vez…- mientras iba diciendo eso la mirada de Marco se iba perdiendo en el vacío.

\- ¿Tú crees que siga sintiendo algo por Tom cuando una de las razones de su rompimiento tuvo que ver con la cabina de fotos? - cuestionó la chica. Marco la observó- Recuerda que lo sé todo y no creo que la princesa siga sintiendo algo más que una amistad por él-hizo una pausa y reaccionó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¿Un guardia tal vez? ¿A qué va eso? ¿No crees que preferiría estar con el mismísimo general de todos ellos y que además es su mejor amigo?

Marco sonrió, se le olvidaba que hace un año la princesa Star y el rey lo habían nombrado general por todo el gran esfuerzo y trabajo que había hecho a lo largo del tiempo que fue su escudero personal; aún no se acostumbraba a esa palabra y a esa posición en el reino. A pesar de ser el líder de los guardias, seguía siendo el principal protector de Star, debajo de su padre claro, y es que él no quería dejar ese puesto por obvias razones.

-Intenta hablar con ella, sé que ambos pueden aclarar sus sentimientos y no digas nada más porque he visto cómo te mira en la hora de la comida, en las reuniones e incluso la manera en la que observa tu puerta en la madrugada cuando va en búsqueda de un vaso de agua.

El chico de cabello castaño no pudo decir nada más y prefirió seguir ayudando un rato en la cocina, sin embargo, pasados unos diez minutos llegó una chica de cabello verde quien, a diferencia de todos los días, usaba un vestido de color morado y zapatos de tacón.

-Marco ya casi es hora de la presentación, el rey nos pidió estar en el salón principal-dijo acomodándose un mechón de su rizado cabello.

-Gracias Kelly, por cierto, te ves genial con ese vestido, es un poco raro no verte con tu traje de guardia.

-Te lo agradezco Marco, una vez al año no hace daño- dijo Kelly guiñándole un ojo

-Bueno, entonces vámonos-tomó la mano de la chica y antes de subir por las escaleras le dijo a Celia- Nos vemos en un momento.

-Piensa en lo que hablamos, Díaz. - una vez que desaparecieron de la escena, la chica dijo en susurro- Sé que Star te dirá que sí, sin dudar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los invitados ya estaban reunidos en el salón. Gente del pueblo, monstruos y el personal del castillo esperaban la presencia del rey y su hija; realmente parecía una escena sacada de un cuento de hadas porque quién pensaría que después de todo lo que el reino había tenido que pasar, por fin podían vivir un momento de paz y tranquilidad, de unión y lealtad.

Repentinamente empezaron a sonar las trompetas y los tambores dando inicio al Gran Baile de Navidad; una voz se hizo sonar por encima de la melodía de los instrumentos.

-Damas y caballeros, su atención por favor. Denle la bienvenida al rey River Johansen-dijo un señor de estatura baja y complexión delgada.

Una figura robusta y pequeña (a diferencia de su esposa) apareció en lo más alto de las escaleras. Con cierta elegancia, poco a poco el rey fue bajando hasta quedar frente a frente a sus invitados. Las personas ahí reunidas no paraban de aplaudirle y vitorear su nombre.

-Ahora que están todos presentes les quiero agradecer por haber venido a esta fiesta que después de todo también es para y por ustedes. - dijo una vez que la gente guardó silencio absoluto. - Extendería mis palabras, pero el discurso será para más tarde, por el momento démosle la bienvenida a mi primogénita, la princesa Star Butterfly y a su corte real.

Unas 8 personas aparecieron en los costados de las escaleras esperando la señal. De pronto comenzó a sonar una melodía que, a diferencia de Marco, los demás conocían a la perfección (_Jasmine Thompson – Willow_). Se escucharon unos pasos y todos prestaron atención a la figura femenina que iba bajando por las escaleras.

-Está hermosa- pensó Marco quien sintió como su corazón latía sin control y un ligero tono rojizo se instalaba en sus mejillas- Luces radiante, Star.

En el momento en que Star llegó al último escalón empezó el baile. Su corte real movía sus pies al ritmo de la canción, de tal forma que en un punto rodearon a la princesa. Star colocó sus manos en su pecho y cerró los ojos, lo cual fue la señal para que las chicas de su corte le quitaran la capa blanca de sus hombros; habiéndola retirado, la rubia abrió sus ojos y dio una vuelta, lo que hizo que los demás dieran vueltas alrededor de ella.

Al momento de haberle quitado la capa, Marco pudo sentir un vuelco en el corazón. Definitivamente Star se había transformado en una bella mujer y era inevitable quitarle el ojo de encima, cosa que había notado en los presentes del lugar. Aunque estuviera en una fiesta el chico castaño seguía en alerta por si alguien trataba de propasarse o la veía de una manera poco grata.

Había llegado un momento en el baile en el que los chicos y chicas empezaron a formar pareja y para mal gusto de Marco, Tom fue la primera persona que se le acercó a Star; ahora menos le quitaría la mirada a ese par y es que, aunque la princesa ya no era novia del príncipe Lucitor, era inevitable sentir celos.

\- ¿Star todavía sientes algo por él? - pensó Marco en el momento en que vio como Tom la tomaba de la cintura y le ayudaba a dar una vuelta.

No obstante, Star no solo bailó con el príncipe del inframundo, sino que también lo hizo con los príncipes Larry Fondo del Mar, Ricki Pichón e incluso con su primo Rock Johansen y con las princesas Lilicia Ponnyhead, Jacks y con la princesa del bosque de las mordidas de araña, Penélope. Todos tuvieron que compartir una parte del baile, puesto que así se señalaba en las instrucciones del libro real y era algo que a lo largo de las generaciones se había llevado a cabo. Terminada la música, todos los invitados aplaudieron con gran emoción. La corte real se alejó, a excepción de Tom Lucitor quien tomó la mano de la princesa para así ayudarla a subir al podio donde estaban los tronos reales.

Justo cuando pasaron al lado de Marco y Kelly, fue inevitable que el chico de cabello castaño entrecerrara sus ojos y suspirara moviendo así un mechón de su flequillo. Tom soltó su mano una vez que Star estuvo arriba del podio, logrando así mirar a todo el público a su alrededor.

-Quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí. Sé que hemos pasado tiempos complicados en el reino- hizo una pausa y tragó saliva. Sintió como un leve temblor invadía su cuerpo por completo.

La gente empezó a susurrar si la princesa estaba en condiciones de hablar, puesto que se le veía un poco pálida. Star trato de respirar, necesitaba encontrar algo o alguien que le diera la fuerza de continuar y fue ahí cuando lo vio, su mejor amigo Marco Díaz quien la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, la cual, por increíble que parezca la tranquilizaba y la invitaba a continuar con su discurso. El chico le mando un guiño e hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza para que supiera que él estaba ahí para ella; la princesa sonrió.

-Desde que mi madre desapareció las cosas en Mewni se han vuelto un poco complicadas y es que nadie me dijo que me volvería una líder de un día para otro. Trato de ser la mejor ocupando el puesto de mi mamá, pero aún no me siento tan segura de haberlo logrado que prefiero que me digan princesa o reina interina, además estoy segura de que ella sigue ahí, que no ha desaparecido del todo- suspiró. Star unió sus manos y prosiguió. - A todos ustedes les quiero expresar mi gratitud por todo lo que han hecho, empezando porque me ayudaron a reconstruir el palacio, han seguido con sus respectivas y nuevas tareas y me han apoyado moralmente a lo largo de este tiempo. Sí, han pasado tres años desde aquellos acontecimientos y aunque nos duele, sé que mi madre, la reina Moon Butterfly estaría muy orgullosa de lo que hemos logrado, no solo hemos cumplido con nuestros mandatos, sino que también conseguimos derribar las barreras de la ignorancia, discriminación y odio que monstruos y mewmanos nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Star se sintió muy orgullosa de decir esas últimas palabras ya que era verdad, por fin había comunicación entre ambos grupos y ya no tenía que recurrir a los guardias para separarlos o incluso a su propia magia para encerrarlos en burbujas de cristal mientras que pensaban mejor en sus acciones.

-Querido pueblo sé que ya no hemos tenido una fiesta desde hace años, pero tuve una reunión con mi padre y le hice ver que, aunque mi madre no esté presente y no haya motivos suficientes para celebrar, ustedes merecen un descanso y un festejo por su gran esfuerzo. - dijo mirando a su padre, quien la veía con orgullo y felicidad- Disfruten de esta velada y del gran banquete que les tenemos preparado. Gracias por todo.

La gente aplaudió por tan bello y emotivo discurso, incluso unos cuantos empezaron a chiflar y a vitorear su nombre. La princesa también aplaudió puesto que ella quería hacerlo por el maravilloso trabajo realizado por el pueblo, su personal, sus guardias reales, el resto de los reinos y todo aquel que conformara Mewni.

Después de un rato llegaron los meseros con la comida, lo que dio inicio a la cena. Todos disfrutaban de los platillos preparados por el chef Raúl, quien los estaba deleitando con manjares como: pavo relleno, pierna de cerdo al horno, medallones de res con salsa de bayas, crema de verduras, ensalada, pastel de queso, tarta de manzana (el postre favorito de la princesa), bizcochos de chocolate, la famosa tarta navideña y el ponche de frutas.

-Huele delicioso- dijo un pequeño que sostenía a su madre de la mano

-Lo sé hijo, el chef se lució con este menú.

Star observó esa escena a lo lejos y se conmovió en el momento en el que el pequeño tiró de la falda de su madre para demostrar la emoción que tenía por probar la comida.

-Creo que Raúl hizo una buena elección- dijo a sus espaldas un chico que ella conocía a la perfección.

-Y creo que su ayudante principal también hizo un muy buen trabajo- dijo Star sin voltearlo a ver- Marco si no te conociera me hubieras asustado…

-Supongo que mi voz no provoca ninguna sensación en ti- dijo cerca de ella, lo que produjo que la rubia volteara e hiciera una mueca muy extraña.

\- ¡Marco! ¿Qué cosas dices? - exclamó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas- Yo…tú…no…no he pensado en eso…

El chico soltó una carcajada al ver a su amiga como jitomate, si tuviera una cámara sin dudar le hubiera tomado una foto y es que se veía tan tierna y graciosa, era esa parte que él adoraba de ella.

-No te alarmes amiga. Por cierto, no te había dicho pero tu padre ha traído a mi familia para unirse al festejo- dijo con alegría.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿El pequeño Marco está aquí? - preguntó dando saltitos de alegría. Definitivamente, aunque Star ya fuera toda una adulta, aún tenía esa actitud y esos gestos de niña que a Marco le encantaban.

La princesa salió corriendo en dirección a la familia Díaz, quienes sonrieron de oreja a oreja cuando la vieron acercarse a ellos con su hijo mayor detrás de ella. Rafael y Angie la abrazaron con mucha fuerza y le dijeron lo hermosa que lucía esa velada, que había dado en el clavo con ese maravilloso vestido y que les había encantado escuchar su discurso. Star les agradeció por sus comentarios y les dijo que estaba encantada de tenerlos esa noche en su hogar. A la conversación se unió Marco, sin embargo, una vocecita los interrumpió.

-Mami, tengo hambe-Star al ver de quien provenía esa voz no pudo evitar sonreír y cargarlo entre sus brazos. El pequeño al reconocerla exclamó- ¡Sta! ¡Sta!

\- ¡Marco Jr. cómo has crecido! Pronto estarás tan grande como tu hermano. Eres un encanto pequeño-dijo mientras tocaba su nariz con su mano- ¿Tienes hambre? Puedes elegir lo que tú quieras y si necesitas algo en especial no dudes en decirme.

Marco se sintió enternecido con la escena y es que el ver a Star cargando a su hermano hizo que se imaginara cuando ella tuviera hijos, los cuales tendrían la dicha de tener a una madre tan extraordinaria como ella.

-Él te quiere mucho Star- dijo Marco acercándose a ellos- y creo que no es el único…

Star se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y como sus manos empezaron a sudar; con un poco de temor giró su rostro y encontró los ojos de Marco viéndola fijamente. El chico trataba de que en su mirada pudiera transmitirle lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que le importaba. Si alguien ajeno a esa conversación hubiera estado presente pensaría que ese par eran pareja y que el pequeño que la rubia cargaba en sus brazos y no paraba de aplaudir podría ser su hijo. Star y Marco no podían quitarse la mirada, es como si se estuvieran comunicando a través de ella y antes de que Star pudiera decir algo apareció Kelly justo al lado de ellos.

-Su majestad, el rey River quiere verla a usted y al general Díaz en los terrenos del castillo, cerca del invernadero. - dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Kelly no es necesario que me digas así, sé que eres la segunda al mando de los guardias, pero ante todo eres mi amiga- Kelly sonrió disculpándose. - ¿Es solo a nosotros dos?

-Al parecer sí, no me dio más información al respecto. Lo siento, su ma…Star- corrigió la última palabra.

-De acuerdo en un momento vamos. Gracias Kelly- la chica de cabello verde se retiró del lugar dejando a la familia Díaz y a Star solos. La princesa se dirigió hacia los padres de Marco mientras bajaba a su hermano de sus brazos- Temo que tenemos que irnos, pero sigan disfrutando de la velada. Disculpen.

Star tomó su vestido con ambas manos para poder caminar mejor y se dirigió a la puerta trasera del salón. Marco se quedó un rato más despidiéndose de sus padres y siguió el mismo camino que su amiga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marco y Star caminaban por los terrenos del palacio buscando al rey. Ambos se sentían un poco ansiosos ante la inesperada reunión con River, no sabían lo delicada de la situación para haberlos citado afuera del castillo. La princesa trataba de que sus zapatillas no se clavaran en el pasto lo que provocaba que diera unos saltos de vez en cuando; en circunstancias distintas Marco se hubiera reído, pero no era momento para eso, así que decidió darle su brazo para que lo tomara y así evitar que la princesa cayera al suelo. Una vez que llegaron con el hombre, Star se separó un poco de Marco para acercarse a su padre y tomar sus manos.

-Papá, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos citaste aquí?

-Tengo noticias sobre tu madre, alguien encontró una pista…una que puede ayudarnos. - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y por qué no sonaron las armas del palacio y de mi localizador?- preguntó confundida, soltando poco a poco sus manos y tomando cierta distancia de él.

-Porque no activaron la alarma más cercana, ella se apareció en una especie de aura morada para decirme que hace unos días había encontrado un rastro de sangre mágica, algo parecido a la de un unicornio y justo al lado…un pedazo del cabello de tu madre.

-¿Ella? ¿A quién te refieres River?-dijo Marco mientras trataba de sostener a Star quien se había puesto pálida al escuchar la palabra "sangre".

-Eclipsa, la misma Eclipsa Butterfly- puntualizó el rey.

-¿Eclipsa? Hace mucho que no sabíamos nada de ella-expresó la rubia- y a todo esto, ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué la hemos perdido del mapa? ¿Pudiste ver qué había detrás de ella?

-Terroncito, no tengo idea de donde está y es que el fondo del lugar se veía totalmente oscuro. Además, Eclipsa nos dijo que ese rastro de sangre lo había encontrado cerca de donde se encuentra ella actualmente, al preguntarle acerca de esa ubicación se cortó la comunicación. Lo más extraño es que a la hora de rastrear esa especie de llamada logramos encontrar tres lugares a la vez.

-¿Tres lugares? Es imposible estar en tres lugares al mismo tiempo-Star comenzó a desesperarse- Ella sabe dónde está, lo tiene que saber, está usando un hechizo para lograr esconderse…ella…está ocultando algo…Eclipsa o uno de sus cómplices tiene escondida a mi madre y…ella…tenemos que ir a buscarla.

-Star cálmate, respira- dijo Marco mientras le daba un ligero apretón a sus hombros y trataba de que lo mirara a los ojos- No estamos seguros qué fue de Eclipsa, lo último que supimos fue que estaba intentado sacar a su esposo de la cristalización después de lo acontecido en el palacio. No sabemos si tiene a la reina o no, no saquemos conclusiones que nos puedan llevar al desastre.

-Marco tiene razón mi niña, si la tiene prisionera y hacemos algo sin haberlo planeado, esto puede terminar en un desastre fatal para Moon. Además, aunque hubiera alguna sospecha clara sobre ella no sabemos el lugar en el que está ahora- River se acercó a su hija y la tomó de las manos. – Necesitamos un nuevo plan, tratar de que Eclipsa nos dé más información o incluso encontrar la manera en que las coordenadas que conseguimos nos digan algo, pero si la hallamos no podemos arrestarla y tú lo sabes.

Star cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Ambos tenían lógica en sus explicaciones, si buscaban a Eclipsa en cualquiera de esos tres lugares podría terminar siendo una pérdida de tiempo o incluso una trampa, tenían que estar seguros de los movimientos que iban a realizar y más cuando tenían una pista clave sobre el paradero de su madre, pero era imposible dejar de sentir esa rabia interna al no haber buscado a Eclipsa con anterioridad, si algo superaba a su magia era la de ella y, al parecer, había conseguido hacerla más poderosa.

\- ¿Entonces qué sugieres padre? - preguntó la rubia con las manos temblorosas.

-Hacer una reunión. Después de que todos los invitados se vayan convocaré a la Alta Comisión de Magia. ¿Crees que me puedas ayudar con los guardias, Marco? - el chico asintió- No quiero asustar al pueblo en este momento y menos crearles confusión al no vernos presentes en el baile.

River Johansen se acercó a su hija y, debido a que él es más bajo de estatura que ella, le pidió que se agachara un poco para así poder abrazarla.

-Tenemos que estar tranquilos Star y no dejar que la rabia se apodere de nosotros- dijo cerrando los ojos- Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de la mujer en la que te has convertido, de eso estoy completamente seguro porque yo lo estoy. - ambos se abrazaron más fuerte. River se acercó más a ella para susurrarle- Recuerda que esta también es tu fiesta amor, trata de disfrutarla un poco.

Se separaron y antes de que River regresara al palacio le comentó un par de cosas a Marco con respecto a su gran trabajo siendo general. Cuando el rey se alejó lo suficiente de ellos, ambos tomaron asiento en una banca de piedra, la cual se encontraba cerca de una pequeña fuente que estaba rodeada de rosas.

Después de que el chico la ayudara a sentarse todo quedó en silencio. Star tenía la mirada pérdida en el agua que brotaba de la fuente y Marco no podía evitar observarla con cierta preocupación.

\- ¿Sabías que en este lugar mi madre me contaba historias cuando me veía triste y con ansiedad? - mencionó sin quitarle la vista al agua- Supongo que quería mostrarme lo bello que era el mundo y dejar a un lado las emociones negativas que se formaban en mi. - Star volteó a ver a Marco y continuó- ¿Por qué tiene que pasar todo esto Marco? Han sido tres jodidos años en los que hemos encontrado sólo unos cuantos rastros de mi madre sin aún dar con su paradero. ¿Qué tan complicada tiene que ser la situación para que nos esté tomando tres años en poder hallarla?

Hace mucho tiempo que Marco no la había escuchado tan alterada, pero él suponía que eso tenía una justificación por todas las emociones que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

-Sí, la fiesta es un modo de distracción porque desde ese día no he tenido ánimos de celebrar algo y menos mi cumpleaños. –la rubia bajó la mirada y se tapó el rostro con una mano.

-Star la vamos a encontrar, te lo prometo- Marco tomó la mano libre de la princesa y la apretó un poco en señal de su apoyo- No te sientas triste, tú has hecho todo lo que ha estado a tu alcance.

\- ¡Es que tal vez no es suficiente Marco! - exclamó Star quitando su mano del rostro- Pude haberme esforzado más en localizar a Eclipsa y no darle el beneficio de la duda, incluso ahora que lo pienso, pude haber buscado algún rastro de Toffee.

-Pero él está…

-Muerto lo sé, pero, ¿tú estás seguro de que sí murió? Hasta este momento puedo creer todo lo que antes no.- Star apretó más la mano del chico y con la voz entrecortada le dijo- Necesito un abrazo, Marco.

El chico de cabello castaño no dudó en tomarla entre sus brazos para darle el más fuerte y sincero abrazo que le haya dado en su vida. Star escondió su rostro en el hombro de él tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas y su desesperación; lo único que se le ocurrió a Marco fue acariciar su espalda para tranquilizarla. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno quería moverse de esa posición, pero cuando Marco notó que Star había parado de llorar, se separó un poco de ella para limpiarle las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-No llores que esta noche luces preciosa- dijo con sinceridad robándole así una sonrisa a Star- Amiga vamos a encontrar a tu madre, cueste lo que cueste.

Marco trataba de pensar en cómo subirle el ánimo a Star. Por un instante se quedó viendo a los rosales que estaban al fondo del lugar y fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió algo; esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para que la rubia se sintiera más tranquila.

-No soy bueno con las historias inspiradoras y motivadoras, pero creo que tengo una manera para hacerte sentir un poco mejor.

Marco se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar algo en los bolsillos internos de su saco; Star lo miraba con curiosidad. Después de un rato el chico sacó su celular y rápidamente se puso a buscar algo en éste; la princesa pensó que había encontrado lo que buscaba puesto que en los labios del moreno se había dibujado una sonrisa.

-Mi lady, es momento de bailar-dijo haciendo una reverencia y extendiendo su mano derecha hacia la princesa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Bailar? No entiendo a qué va todo esto, además te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así, general Marco Díaz. - recalcó las últimas palabras.

-Touché- dijo el chico viendo como Star se reía- Ven, vamos a bailar y no acepto un no por respuesta.

La princesa estaba intrigada por la acción de su amigo, realmente estaba un poco indecisa en aceptar su petición, pero algo en ella la impulsó a tomar la mano de él y unirse a lo que parecería ser un baile.

\- ¿Y qué música vamos a bailar? La del palacio suena muy lejos.

-No te preocupes para eso tengo este celular, hace días encontré el cover de una canción que me gustó bastante.

-Entonces guíame Marco- aún con los ojos llorosos Star le sonrió.

El chico le dio play a la canción, dejó su celular en la banca donde antes habían estado sentados, tomó la cintura de la princesa y después de un momento de silencio inició la canción (_Sweater Weather"- Max & Alyson Stoner Cover_). Al escuchar los primeros versos Star pensó que la melodía encajaba con la situación, lo que provocó que su estómago se encogiera.

_'Cause it's too cold_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

Marco no podía dejar de verla, se veía aún más hermosa a la luz de la luna. Agradecía internamente que esa noche no estuviera nevando y es que para ser diciembre esto ya se hubiera convertido en una escena invernal. No obstante, logró percibir como los brazos y las manos de Star estaban temblando.

\- ¿Tienes frío? Podemos detenernos e ir a buscar tu capa.

-No, estoy bien, es solo que sentí una pequeña corriente de aire recorrer mi espalda- dijo tratando de disimular la verdadera razón de sus "escalofríos"- Si tan sólo supieras porque estoy temblando Marco- pensó.

_You know what I think about_

_And what I think about_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

_Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no_

La música seguía y ambos disfrutaban moverse de un lado a otro; sus pasos los llevaban a rodear la fuente. En un momento de valentía Marco tomó con fuerza la cintura de Star y la alzó por los aires, lo que le permitió a la chica poner sus manos sobre los hombros de él. Lentamente el chico la fue bajando hasta tocar el piso e inmediatamente volvió a tomar su cintura y su brazo derecho para así seguir bailando al compás de la melodía.

Los chicos pensaban que siendo tan lejos nadie los vería bailar, sin embargo, una figura femenina había salido un momento a la parte trasera del salón ya que su hijo más pequeño no dejaba de insistirle que salieran al patio trasero.

-Marco Jr. no te alejes, solo es un rato, tenemos que regresar con tu padre- dijo mientras veía como el chiquillo se movía de un lado a otro simulando ser un avión.

Como si de una fuerza se tratara, Angie dirigió su mirada a la zona del invernadero y lo que vio ahí la hizo sonreír y casi llorar de la emoción. Su hijo mayor estaba bailando con la princesa de Mewni y aunque no pudiera ver sus expresiones, ambos tenían ese entusiasmo a la hora de bailar.

-Marco…-sonrió Angie- se ven hermosos juntos, espero que ambos puedan decirse lo que realmente sienten.

Desde hace mucho la señora Díaz sospechaba que los sentimientos de Marco y Star habían cambiado para dar paso a un amor sincero y no era para menos, ambos se han apoyado en todo, han mostrado interés en las cosas del otro y han sido leales como amigos. Para ella era algo normal que ambos sintieran algo más que una amistad, además, después de un tiempo terminó siendo muy obvio. Pasado un rato cargó a su hijo en brazos para así regresar al castillo, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a ese par de tortolos.

Marco y Star no dejaban de sonreír y de disfrutar del baile, aunque llegado un momento ambos empezaron a sentir como los nervios y el calor invadían sus cuerpos.

-Quisiera decirte tantas cosas en esta noche, Star, quisiera poder confesarte lo mucho que me importas, lo mucho que te amo…y lo mucho que quiero robarte un beso-pensó Marco mientras miraba con dulzura a su amiga.

-Marco, luces increíble esta noche. No puedo negar que los años han pasado de maravilla en ti, te has convertido en un chico inteligente y apuesto- pensó Star- Quisiera poder decirte lo mucho que te amo y… ¿a quién engaño? Poderte besar hasta perderme en la textura de tus labios.

_'Cause it's too cold_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

La canción había finalizado y ambos chicos respiraban con dificultad, no tanto por el baile sino por las emociones que estaban experimentado gracias al otro. Los ojos de Marco lentamente recorrían el rostro de Star y no pudieron evitar detenerse en sus labios rosados, en esos que anhelaba volver a probar. La chica no se quedaba atrás puesto que ella también estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

-Han pasado tantos años, tantas circunstancias, necesito decirte algo- dijeron mentalmente.

-Star…

-Marco…

Ambos rieron.

-Tú primero- dijo ella tratando de manterse en pie.

\- ¿Te parece si mejor nos sentamos? Creo que el baile fue emocionante…sí, claro el baile- eso último lo pensó.

-Claro- dijo Star y después pensó- Me leíste la mente, chico seguridad.

Una vez sentados, Marco tomó valor y como si su vida dependiera de ello busco las manos de Star para entrelazarlas junto a las suyas. La rubia estaba más que sorprendida, ¿acaso sería el momento que ella más esperaba?

-Star…desde que bajaste las escaleras quería decirte lo hermosa que luces, te ves bellísima- hizo una pausa para tragar saliva- Sé que me dirás que soy un loco, pero sentí celos de Tom, el verlo cerca de ti me hizo recordar el pasado y querer darme un golpe por no haberte hablado de esto que siento desde hace mucho.

\- ¿Siento? ¿Acaso Marco está a punto de confesarse? - pensó la princesa emocionada.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, pero desde hace mucho que ya no te veo de esa forma- la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ya no había vuelta atrás- Me encanta vivir aventuras mágicas contigo y que hagamos locuras, pero me gusta más cuidarte, apoyarte y asegurarme de que estés bien, física y mentalmente. Estos tres años han sido complicados para ti y no ha sido fácil ocultar mis emociones y mis ganas de decirte lo que en realidad siento por ti y no te he dicho nada por respeto al duelo que estás pasando, pero ya no aguanto más. Star Butterfly, estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que seas más que mi amiga, quiero que seas mi novia.

-Marco…-dijo en susurro. Star sintió como las lágrimas estaban acumulándose en sus ojos- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Jamás había hablado tan en serio en mi vida. Star yo te amo y quiero hacerte feliz. Dime que puedo ser correspondido, que tal vez en un futuro me puedes dar una oportunidad de conquistarte.

-No…para nada- dijo Star, pero al notar que las facciones del rostro de su amigo cambiaron de estar feliz a triste, decidió continuar- La oportunidad la tienes Marco, desde hace mucho que la tienes.

El chico levantó su mirada sorprendido y a la vez emocionado.

-Marco hace mucho que te dejé de ver como solo mi mejor amigo, yo me enamoré de ti- Star no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas- Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida y a quien amo con todo mi ser. A pesar de cómo llegué a tu vida, me has apoyado como nadie más lo ha hecho y lo mejor de todo es que has creído en mí. Eres tú con quien estar, eres tú a quien quiero como mi novio.

Si el ritmo de los corazones pudiera ser escuchado sin la necesidad de un aparato de por medio, los de ellos sonarían como tambores. Sin dudarlo, Marco acercó su mano al rostro de Star para acomodar uno de los mechones de su cabello rubio y para acariciar su mejilla y parte de su mentón; con su pulgar recorrió los labios de Star.

-Se me había olvidado lo suaves que son- le dijo Marco.

La chica cerró los ojos tratando de que fuera más placentero el sentir la mano del chico en su rostro; después de un rato Star abrió los ojos para hacer lo mismo con el rostro de él.

-Star…

-Marco…

Ambos sentían la necesidad de culminar su confesión con un beso, uno que les robara el aliento y los dejara con ganas de más. No obstante, ese acto jamás llegó a pasar porque las alarmas del palacio habían comenzado a sonar, alguien había encontrado una pista. Ambos se vieron a los ojos con cierta tristeza, suspiraron y se tomaron fuerte de las manos antes de salir corriendo por sus armas y seguir con la búsqueda de Moon Butterfly.

**¿FIN? **

**Realmente no sé si esto podría ser un final, pero por el momento lo será. Les agradezco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia, nada me haría más feliz que leer sus comentarios y opiniones. **

**Nos vemos.**

**Saludos.**

***Magic Star Tribute***


End file.
